Berserker
Berserker = Howling screams, whirling whips, snacking on danger and dining on death. Berserkers attack in a focused battle rage that can grant them many advantages on the battlefield. While at the same time their style tends to be sloppier than that of warriors. Hence they tend to take more damage and lack some skills with the shield. Many have been known to wield 2 handed weapons with a fury almost unmatched. Their rage tends to focus themselves totally on a single target at a time. So while in their younger years they tend to attack more than warriors. As they age, they finally learn that sometimes you must switch whom you fight. Bards sing of rumors that some Berserkers have found a way to increase their size. If these stories are true or not, it is not truly known. They are said to pray to the ancient gods of the Nordic Lands. Such names as Odin, Loki, Thor, Beretorn, and Kvasir. What powers are granted by these beings is a closely guarded secret. Only the ancient dervish knows the true power that can be unleashed. He dominates the Raven Realms dealing out death to those that dare travel where they were never meant to be. Allowable races * Duergar via in-game quest. * Dwarf via in-game quest. * Orc * Minotaur * Orog Equipment usage Like all classes on Duris, Berserkers have their own item restrictions. They can use most heavy armor and non-slashing weapons but are more limited in using magical items. Specializations * Mauler * Ragelord See also * Berserker Skills Allowed races *Minotaur Innate abilities None. Specializations MaUleR RaGeloRd =Specializations Mauler = As the name implies, Mauler's have increased their skills when it comes to the control of their takedown skills. With the enhanced ability to channel these skills, they have learnt to automatically to recover more quickly when they use their skill to take down an opponent. It is also said that Mauler's focus so intensely upon attacking their opponents that some seem to not even feel pain when attacked. It's also been rumored that some Mauler's have been angered so badly that they have been known to nearly rip the an opponents weapon and arm from its socket. Skills ; 41st Level: Boiling Blood ; 51st Level: Mangle Ragelord = As the name implies, Ragelord's have increased their skills when it comes to the control of their baser instincts to flurry and rage. With the enhanced ability to channel these skills, they have learnt to automatically berserk should they become wounded in battles, increasing their chance to survive the encounter. Due to this intense focus upon themselves and the battle, they are able to more easily avoid the more harmful attack affects of their opponents. They are therefore while still primarily defensive in nature, able to tune themselves to a more effective offensive captability. Skills ; 31st Level: Hammer Mastery ; 50th Level: Follow-up Riposte ; 51st Level: Grapple Base Class Skills Berserker skills = The following is a list of all the skills available to the Berserker class. Skills ; 1st level: 1h bludgeon, 1h slashing, 1h flaying, 2h bludgeon, 2h flaying, 2h slashingBandage, Berserk, Carve, Climb, Dodge, Fishing, Kick, Mine, Parry, Retreat, Unarmed Damage ; 6th level: Blindfighting, Rage, Riposte ; 11th level: Double Attack, Dual Wield, Hitall ; 26th level: War Cry ; 31st level: Maul ; 36th level: Rampage ; 41st level: Infuriate ; 46th level: Triple Attack ; 51st level: Rush, Vicious Strike =Tips and Tricks = 1. Stay Berserked!!! All of your skills depend on this. At lower levels you may attack friendly players, kneel to prevent this or type berserk to end the blood rage. 2. Your war cry gives your allies additional HP, try to keep this up at all times.